


It’s Strange, isn’t it?

by YourLocalJarHead



Series: Ironstrange [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Highschool AU, IronStrange, LGBTQ, M/M, Other, Past Stony, Seriously where did they go, Stucky - Freeform, a big feels train, find tony’s glasses 2k18, please help us, teen Tony stank, update: we found them, we’re not obsessed I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalJarHead/pseuds/YourLocalJarHead
Summary: Looks like I found new way to forget Infinity War happened.Writing gay fanfic....Anyway, enjoy this Highschool AU and enjoy me once again having no idea how the Frick America works!Also I'm pretty new to the Marvel fandom so if I get something wrong please don't shout at me.See you over the rainbow!(May contain swearing)(Special thanks to my friend for helping me write this. I can’t add them as a co-creator because as far as I’m aware they don’t have an ao3. Anyway enjoy)





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on Parker!" Stark yelled through the living room, "we're gonna be late and it'll be your fault!"  
"Coming!" Peter cried crashing into the living room, bag half open. Tony and Peter had been absent from school for the past week, and Peter had been quite eager to come back today. Tony couldn't possibly fathom why Peter was so excited about their hellhole of a high school, but Tony had learnt not to question these things, especially when it came to Peter. 

Speaking of oddities and Peter the reason they'd been of so long was quite the oddity itself. Peter had recently been on school trip to go to some science fair or something like that. Tony hadn't really been listening if he was being honest, and it wasn't really interesting to Tony until he was told Peter had come home feeling ill. 

Tony had got back to the house in record time that day and after he had asked Peter if he was okay, and what happened. He had seemed perfectly fine this morning. When Peter had told him what was wrong Tony had thought he'd heard him wrong. Peter had told him he was bitten by a radioactive spider, and it was totally messing with him. Understandably Tony had had some trouble believe that until Peter had proved his point. They had spent the rest of the week of on the premise of Peter being ill so they could figure out his new abilities once he feel better the next morning. That time had passed unfortunately quickly for Tony though, and he quietly wished he could spend more time messing with his now wall crawling buddy. School always had to foil that however. At least Peter was happy about it some how. If Peter was happy, he was happy, no matter how much high school sucked. 

His thoughts of the past weak were interrupted by Peter tapping on Tony's shoulder telling him they should probably get going through a mouth full of toast he had apparently made himself. Tony had eaten before Peter having woken up much, much earlier than Peter. Tony sighed nodding and the two headed off ready for their day hell.

Unluckily for the boys school was a considerable distance from their home. Tony didn't really mind though as Peter always had something positive to rant about like his favourite lessons, or what he's going to do with his friend, and if Tony was being honest Peter's enthusiasm was honestly catching. 

Tony was a little more than disappointed when he him and Peter arrived at his middle school put as usual Peter gave Tony a tight hug before running off to go join his friends. Tony waved at Peter smiling as turned away from the middle school. Luckily the distance to Tony's high school was only about 5 minuets away especially seeing as Tony had some investigating to do.

See Tony had naturally been keeping up with his friends whilst him and Peter were off and apparently he had missed a lot. Multiple people had told him whilst Tony was off a new kid had joined his school. Stephen Strange Tony believed his name was. It was a pretty random time for someone to move to a new school and he apparently got defensive when people asked but that hadn't seemed to deter people. Strange had become quite popular within the last week and it looked like Tony had some completion, and lost of investigating to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, Tony and Peter live in an orphanage together. I deliberately made it unclear in the chapter, but didn't want to confuse people.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed and see you next time!
> 
> ~YULJH AWAY!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Stephen walked fairly quickly through the halls heading to his last lesson of the day. He would be having PE, but thanks to Stephen’s little accident a few months ago, he was unable to. He thought he may as well go down to the changing room anyway, so he could find out what exactly he was supposed to do for the next hour. Hopefully he could actually get some work done instead of just sitting there watching everyone else. That would be boring, not to mention a waste of time.

Stephen pushed the door to the changing rooms open and scanned the room for his teacher. He rolled his eyes as he noticed Stark laughing boisterously in the corner. The kid hadn’t left Stephen alone all day, and nearly landed them both with a detention for talking to much. Stephen was not in the least bit happy about it. Stark wasn’t even changed yet, he was so busy being annoying. Stephen decided to stop being annoyed about Stark’s fixation him, and actually focus on finding his teacher. 

“Excuse me Sir,” Stephen said once he’d found his teacher.   
“Can I help you?” The teacher asked turning to face Stephen.  
“Ah, yes I have a note to be excused from PE.” Stephen told him fishing the note from his pocket. The teacher skimmed it before handing it back to Stephen.   
“Okay, that’s fine.”  
“Is there somewhere I could maybe go to do some work?” Stephen asked.  
“Of course. You’re new aren’t you?” Stephen nodded, a little curious as to were this was going. “Antony.” The teacher called loudly. Stephen followed his gaze to figure out who he was calling and was more than a little surprised to see Tony had spun round.  
“Y-yes sir?” He asked sounding a little startled.  
“Stop distracting James and go take Stephen up to the library, will you?” Tony glanced and Stephen before quickly looking back to his teacher.  
“Sure.” He replied with a careless shrug. “Let me get my stuff.” Tony walked back to the corner and grabbed his bag, waving goodbye to Rhodey as he went. Stephen could practically feel the disappointment radiating off him at the thought of having to spend the afternoon with Stark. There was no way he was going to get any work done with him around.

“Come on then Strange.” Tony said enthusiastically, “libraries this way!” Stephen couldn’t help rolling his eyes again at Stark’s childish behaving, but followed him none the less. Off all the people Stephen could have gotten stuck with, it had to be Tony didn’t it? Stephen had to be the most unlucky person in the world right now. Tony on the other hand considered himself to quite lucky, because although he hadn’t gotten anything out of Stephen yet, he had a whole hour to crack it before school ended! He was a Stark and there was no way he was giving up on this one up easily! If Stephen wanted to be difficult then that was fine because Tony could knew he could be so, so much worse. 

Tony grimaced as he pushed open the door to the library holding it open for Stephen. He could practically hear Peter scolding him for being annoying already. He’d been going on about Stephen a lot last week, and Peter had been firmly against Tony berating Stephen for no real reason. He suggested instead that Tony make friends with him, and stop being jealous, which was ridiculous because first of all he wasn’t jealous of Stephen, and secondly he couldn’t just make friends with some mysterious new kid he knew nothing about. 

“Are you okay?” Stephen asked snapping Tony out of thoughts. He realised he’d just been stood in the doorway staring into space and shuffled a little uncomfortably.  
“Yeah, I err... got distracted?” Tony walked over the desk Stephen had taken residence at and plopped down opposite him. “Watch’ya got there?” Tony pointed to the book Stephen had splayed out on the desk.  
“Homework.” Stephen Replied bluntly.   
“Really? That doesn’t look like homework-“   
“Shut up Stark. I’m sure you have something better to do than start pestering me again.” Stephen cut Tony off not wanting to hear any more of his constant whining. Stephen was genuinely surprised when Stark actually settled down and shut up. Stephen was however disappointed to see him on his phone.

“What are you doing?” Stephen asked.  
“Nothing.” Tony Replied not even looking at Stephen.  
“Well you seem pretty engrossed in nothing.” Tony didn’t reply for a few minuets before he decided to bring up a completely random topic.  
“Some kids here have super powers. That’s cool right?” Stephen raised an eyebrow at Tony.  
“And why are you bringing this up?”  
“Because it’s cool, Stephen!” Tony Replied like his motives were completely obvious. “If you had superpowers, what would they be?”   
“Why do you want to know?”  
“Because it’s cool Stephen! I thought we just established that? It’s not that hard! Just answer the question!”  
Stephen hesitated pondering his options. “... Magic.”  
“Ooh, that sounds fun.” Stephen rolled his eyes at Stark’s childish behaviour.  
“What about you?” Stephen asked raising an eyebrow. Tony scoffed as if it was obvious.  
“I wouldn’t need superpowers. I’d build myself a suit instead.”   
“Oh, really?” Stephen asked oddly intrigued. Tony nodded his head.  
“Really.”  
“And what would this suit of yours do?”   
“Kick ass.” Tony replied with a smug grin on his face.  
“Of course.” Stephen deadpanned, not completely sure what else he was expecting. “Can I go back to my book now?” Tony shrugged slumping back down in his chair.  
“Sure.”

About ten minuets after their brief little conversation the bell rang signalling the end of the day. Tony was the first up, quickly pocketing his phone, slinging his bag over his shoulder.  
“Some ones in a rush.” Stephen commented as he packed his own stuff up.  
“Yeah, I know. I have somewhere important to be.” Tony Replied quickly, seeming almost excited. Stephen was about to ask him where he was going, when a different question entered his train of thought.  
“Hey Tony, why were you even not doing PE? You seem fine to me.” Tony shrugged stopping just outside the door. He turned to face Stephen a smug expression on his face.  
“Guess it’ll just have to be a mystery.” And with that he was gone, dispersing into the busy crowd outside, gone to wherever, leaving Stephen’s mind filled with questions.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephen groaned as he was physically shook awake by his little bother. He rolled other trying to cling onto any hope he had of not waking up, which only caused his brother to shake him harder. Stephen let out a long sigh of defeat.

“All right, All right! I’m up, I’m up!” He insisted holding up his hands in defeat.  
“Yay!” Stephen’s brother cheered in victory. He ran out of Stephen’s room excitedly, loudly announcing his awaking to the rest of the house. A small smile twitched on Stephen’s face as he he watched him pass. Who needs an alarm clock when you have whiny siblings? 

Stephen’s bliss was only momentarily lived, however, as he suddenly realised today was a school day. A Tuesday, still half the week left. Stephen let out another groan, this one a lot more unsatisfied.

“You alright in there, Steph?” His sister Donna asked looking through the door amusedly.  
“No.” Stephen Replied blankly.   
“Well,” Donna chuckled a little, “You better hurry up an’ get dressed before me and Vince eat all the pancakes.”  
“Shit.” Stephen muttered under his breath as he sprang into action.  
“Language!” Donna hushed in mock offence. Stephen rolled his eyes.  
“Shut up,” he turned give his sister a sweet smile, “and get out my room. Please.”   
“Fine,” Donna Replied walking out the room, “But don’t blame me when all the pancakes are gone!” 

Stephen got dressed as quickly as he could before hopping down stairs, glad to find all the pancakes where in fact not yet gone. 

“So,” Donna inquired raising an eyebrow, “what’s got you all fussed about school today? It’s not like you cared last week.”   
“Ugh,” Stephen rolled his eyes involuntary at the thought of Tony, “there’s this really annoying kid at school who won’t leave me alone.”   
Donna laughed. “Maybe he likes you?”   
“No.” Stephen replied unsurprised by the suggestion.  
“Well, not necessarily like that Stephen!” Donna chided, “he might just be lonely.”   
“Donna he’s literally one of the most popular kids in the school.”   
“That doesn’t mean he’s not lonely, Steph.” She argued walking around the table. “I’m gonna finish getting ready. You better finish those of quickly else I’m gonna leave without you.”  
“Yeah, yeah.” Stephen replied as he absent mindedly shovelled a bit more food into his mouth. 

————-

Tony nodded along distractedly to whatever Peter was telling him. Tony had gotten like three hours of sleep last night, and he really just watched to collapse on the floor and sleep. Unfortunately, that wasn’t an option because he had to make sure Peter got to school safe, and then he had to drag his sorry ass over to his own school. 

“Tony.” Peter called.  
“Hmm?” he questioned jumping a little.  
“We’re here.” He chuckled.   
Tony scoffed jokingly in response. “I totally knew that.”   
“Sure.” Peter replied unconvinced. Tony flicked his gaze around the playground trying to prevent the inevitable when he caught something of interest. 

“Holy shit.”   
“What?” Peter asked confused.  
“Is that Stephen?” Tony smirked more to himself than to Peter. He had just spotted him outside the other side of the gate, looking like he was just about to leave.

“Oh!” Peter perked up following Tony’s eye line. “That’s my new friend Donna too.”   
“Do you think there related?” Tony asked turning to face Peter.  
“Probably.” Peter shrugged nonchalantly. “She is new too.”  
“Sweet. Ima go say hi. See you later?” Tony responded already headed off.   
Peter chuckled at Tony’s childish antics. “Yes, but don’t be too annoying!” He called after Tony.  
“When am I ever?” Tony called back grinning. Peter rolled his eyes, chuckling, before walking of to go say ‘hi’ to Donna.

Tony turned round the gate quickly, jogging over to Stephen.

“Hey Stephen.” Tony greeted a little out of breath after catching up with him. Stephen jumped, clearly not expecting Tony to be there.  
“Hey...” he replied almost suspiciously eyeing Tony. “What are you doing here?”   
“What are you doing here?” Tony asked back causing Stephen to roll his eyes. Tony Just grinned harder.  
“If you must know Tony, I was walking my sister to school.”  
“Oh, that’s cool!” Tony Replied, “Donna right? I think my brother made friends with her.” Tony quickly added not wanting to seem like a stalker.   
“Hmm, I didn’t know you had a brother.” Stephen Replied seeming a little surprised.  
“Yeah, I don’t really bring it up to most people.” Tony hesitated a moment before continuing, “we’re not blood brothers, but we like to see each other that way.” Stephen was a little curious by the statement, but he decided not to pry further. 

“I have two younger brother’s too, Vincent and Victor. My mum takes them to school though, because they’re only in elementary school.”   
“Ahh, big family huh?” Tony teased earning a small chuckle from Stephen. The two lapsed into a comfortable silence, Stephen surprised to realise he was somewhat enjoying Tony’s company...

It wasn’t long before Tony and Stephen arrived at their own school. Stephen spotted Steve and some of his other friends loitering outside the school. Steve perked up a little upon seeing the pair, and made an approach. Tony stopped quite suddenly, causing Stephen to stop slower. He turned to face Tony confused, but before he could ask Steve had already piped up. 

“Tony.” He greeted warmly with a smile. Tony stepped away from Steve a little, Stephen able to see his discomfort, even through his shades.   
“Steve.” Tony nodded eventually, impressing Stephen with his calm delivery.   
“How are you?” Steve asked.  
“Great.” Tony replied a Little too quickly for Stephen’s liking. Seemingly satisfied Steve turned to Stephen. 

“Hey Stehen. How are you settling in?”   
Stephen let out an indifferent grunt. “Decently.”  
“Hey! You know what Steve?” Tony suddenly piped up, looking like he’d a lightbulb moment. Stephen immediately felt on edge about whatever Tony was planning. “You just reminded me! Me and Stephen actually have somewhere to be right now. So please excuse us.” Stephen could hardly hear Steve’s goodbye as Tony aggressively dragged Stephen. He only came to a stop when Steve was completely out of sight.

Tony let out an aggravated, dramatic sigh.   
“What was all that about?” Stephen asked.   
“I don’t like Steve.” Tony Replied waving a hand dismissively, though Stephen could tell Tony seemed to be downplaying whatever the situation was.  
“Oh. Did something happen?”  
“Yep.” Tony Replied stuffing his hands in his pockets. He sunk into them, shoulder slumping, as if he was forcing himself to relax. “Do you we have to talk about it, though?”   
“No.” Stephen shook his head quickly. “Not if you don’t want to.”   
“Great!” Tony replied still seemingly playing off his discomfort. It was a minuet before either of them spoke again.

“We have science first right?” Tony asked.   
“Yes.” Stephen affirmed.  
“D’you do the homework?” Tony asked raising an eyebrow cheekily.  
“Of course I did the homework. Did you do the homework?” Stephen asked accusatorially, flipping Tony’s question around.  
“Of course!” Tony replied in mock offence as he raised a hand to his chest. “Stephen, I’m offended!”   
“Well generally when people ask you if you’ve done the homework, it’s because they haven’t done it, and want to copy it from you.”   
“As if I’d copy homework from you, Steph.” Tony jived playfully.  
Stephen rolled his eyes response but this time he didn’t feel so annoyed. Perhaps Donna was right. Maybe he could be friends with Tony after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so shook about Endgame but at least my new glasses’ll come just in time for the movie XD.   
> Hope you enjoyed!!  
> ~YLJH AWAY!!!


End file.
